Les passionnantes discussions de Gaara et Sasuke
by YHanabi
Summary: Il est de notoriété publique que Gaara et Sasuke ne sont pas des personnes bavardes. Pourtant, quand ils sont ensemble, ils se parlent. Et leurs discussions sont... passionnantes ! UA/School fic
1. La Déclaration

**Cette fic' est ma première sur le fandom de Naruto... C'est assez intimidant x). C'est un UA, centré principalement sur Gaara et Sasuke, et les discussions qu'ils ont sur des sujets divers et variés.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, seule l'histoire est de moi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – La Déclaration**

Gaara et Sasuke sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Eux-mêmes sont bien conscients que l'autre partage ses sentiments. Pourtant, ils ne sont pas en couple. Et aujourd'hui, Sasuke a décidé de remédier à ça. Tout de suite.

En fait non, pas tout de suite. Il ne va pas se lever en plein cours de Maths et se déclarer à Gaara.

D'ailleurs, allait-il se déclarer ? Non. Gaara sait qu'il l'aime. Il doit juste lui demander de sortir avec lui. Mais comment ? Il ne se voit pas, tout tremblotant et rougissant, avouer son amour à Gaara, et lui demander de bien vouloir être son petit ami en bégayant, de la même façon que les nombreuses filles qui s'étaient confessées à lui. Il ne fera pas ça. Jamais. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne sait pas de quelle façon s'y prendre autrement. Il va y réfléchir.

Le cours de Maths était le dernier de la journée. Sasuke attend Gaara devant la grille du lycée en fumant une cigarette. Quand celui-ci arrive, ils partent. Sasuke a l'habitude de raccompagner Gaara chez lui, c'est sur son chemin.

Le trajet se fait dans le silence. Aucun des deux n'est bavard de toute façon. Et le silence n'est pas pesant.

Arrivés devant chez Gaara, Sasuke se lance :

« - On devrait se mettre ensemble.

\- Ensemble ?

\- En couple.

Gaara semble réfléchir quelques secondes, puis se décide à demander :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre. Les personnes amoureuses se mettent en couple.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Évidemment.

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Gaara avant qu'il continu :

\- Dois-je donc te dire « Bonne nuit mon amour, à demain » ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Non, on se passera de ça.

\- Tu me rassure.

Gaara tourne la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte d'entrée.

\- À demain quand même.

\- À demain, Gaara. »

Ils se sourient.

Puis Gaara rentre chez lui et Sasuke continu son chemin.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce (court) premier chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en commentaires ^^**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue !**


	2. Les Ramen

**Bonjour bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, deuxième chapitre, sur les ramen ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Les Ramen**

Comme tous les midis, Sasuke et Gaara mangent à la cantine avec Naruto, Shikamaru et Ino.

La jeune fille, amoureuse de Sasuke depuis la maternelle, a depuis peu jeté son dévolu sur Sai. Elle n'est pas bête, et a bien compris que le beau brun est amoureux de Gaara. Et contrairement à Uchiha, Sai semble réceptif à ses tentatives d'approches.

Shikamaru soupire. Déjeuner tous les jours à côté d'une fille qui passe son temps à lancer des regards énamourés à un garçon assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, c'est chiant. Qu'il s'agisse de sa meilleure amie ou non. Il finit par lui donner un léger coup de coude, lui signifiant par ce fait qu'il est temps qu'ils retournent en cours.

Shikamaru et Ino se lèvent donc, saluant les trois autres qui restent attablés. Ils ne sont pas dans la même classe qu'eux, ils ont encore le temps de finir de manger en toute tranquillité.

« Tranquillité » est un bien grand mot quand on a Naruto à sa table. Encore plus quand des _ramen_ sont au menu.

Le blond fait la discussion pour eux trois, sans se vexer de l'absence de réponse. Il est habitué après tout.

« - Donc vous voyez, je vais pas critiquer les ramen de la cantine, ils sont super bons, ça reste des ramen hein. J'adore les ramen, c'est le meilleur plat du monde ! Mais bon, on va pas se mentir, ils sont carrément moins bons que ceux de chez Ichiraku quoi. D'ailleurs j'y suis allé hier soir, il m'a donné un bol ! Gratuitement ! Et il a dit que j'étais son client préféré ! Et après il a dit que...

\- Naruto, ta gueule. »

Naruto écarquille les yeux. Il est courant que Sasuke lui demande de se taire, mais pas aussi vulgairement. Sasuke n'est que rarement vulgaire.

Sans un mot de plus, il prend son plateau et va s'asseoir à une table un peu plus loin.

« - Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais il me semble que tu l'as vexé.

\- Nooooon, tu crois ?

\- Attends, tu l'as fait _exprès_?

Sasuke sourit :

\- Je ne voulait pas être méchant, tu me connais, ce n'est pas mon genre.

Gaara toussote, agrandissant légèrement le sourire de Sasuke qui reprend :

\- Mais, je me disais que pour notre premier jour en tant que couple, nous pouvions manger rien que tous les deux.

Gaara hausse un sourcil :

\- Tu as raison, je trouve ça génial de manger des ramen en tête à tête avec toi. Merci d'avoir fait partir Naruto.

Sasuke prend un air faussement choqué :

\- Qu'as tu contre les ramen ?

\- Avoue, ils sont dégueulasses.

\- J'avoue, j'avoue.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour leur donner un goût si éloigné de celui des ramen de base. Mais la vraie question, c'est comment fait Naruto pour les adorer quand même.

\- Tu sais, depuis le temps, j'ai arrêté de me poser des questions quand ça concerne Naruto. »

Gaara sourit amusé.

Puis, quand chacun a fini, ils se mettent d'accord d'un regard pour partir. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, ils passent à côté de Naruto, toujours en train de bouder, la bouche pleine de nouilles.

Sans s'arrêter, Sasuke pose son propre bol de ramen à peine entamé sur le plateau de son ami. Le visage de ce dernier s'illumine. Un « Merci Sas', t'es l'meilleur ! » résonne dans le réfectoire.

Le couple part s'asseoir sur un banc, à l'extérieur, en attendant que la prochaine heure de cours commence. Gaara rompt néanmoins le silence :

« - Sasuke ?

Son petit ami lui sourit :

\- Oui ?

\- Il te reste des ramen entre les dents. »

* * *

 **Alors ? Donnez vos impressions en commentaire ^^**


	3. Le Cinéma

**Chapitre 3 – Le Cinéma**

Aujourd'hui, Sasuke a invité Gaara au cinéma. Il est en train de fumer une cigarette devant l'entrée en attendant son compagnon. Il est en avance d'un quart d'heure, mais il n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond chez lui. Itachi lui avait dit d'arrêter de stresser, que son « premier rendez vous en amoureux » allait bien se passer. Il était donc partit en claquant la porte, sous le regard amusé de son frère.

Il ne stresse pas d'abord ! Il a l'habitude de traîner avec Gaara le week-end, ou après les cours, ou dès qu'ils ont du temps libre. Il n'a aucune raison de stresser. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est leur première sortie depuis qu'ils se considèrent comme un couple qu'il stresse. Vraiment. Itachi a dût mal interpréter son comportement. Il est juste impatient de voir le film. Pas stressé. Quel idiot cet Itachi.

Ils devaient se retrouver à quatorze heure, il est maintenant moins dix. Sachant que Gaara a toujours cinq minutes d'avance, il ne lui reste que cinq minutes à patienter. Seconde cigarette. Il ne stresse toujours pas, il est impatient.

Gaara arrive à sa hauteur. Ils se saluent brièvement et entrent dans le cinéma. Ils récupèrent leurs billets et vont s'installer.

Ils s'assoient au dernier rang, tout au fond. Il y a peu de personnes dans la salle. Une petite vieille, apparemment enrhumée qui ne fait que renifler bruyamment, assise dans un des rangs du milieu, et un homme dans la quarantaine qui pianote sur son portable.

Tant mieux. Pas qu'il soit misanthrope, mais Sasuke préfère ne pas se trouver dans des endroits trop fréquentés. De toute façon, un film documentaire de deux heures sur la vie des baleines bleues ne devrait pas attirer grand monde.

Noir total. Le film débute.

* * *

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils vont voir un film ensemble, Sasuke et Gaara vont se poser dans un café après la séance.

Ils attendent que le serveur revienne avec leur commande pour engager la conversation :

« - J'ai beaucoup aimé ce film. La vie des baleines est passionnante.

\- Je suis du même avis.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant tu tires une de ces tête depuis que l'on est sortis...

\- Gaara... J'aurais peut être meilleure mine si la vieille peau n'avait pas reniflé comme une grosse dégueulasse durant tout le film.

\- J'avoue que c'était un peu dérangeant.

Sasuke hausse un sourcil.

\- 'Un peu dérangeant' ? Tu te fous de moi ? Elle a tout gâché ! Elle aurait au moins pût s'abstenir au moment de la naissance du petit baleineau trop mignon.

\- C'est vrai que le baleineau était vraiment adorable...

Sasuke lui lance un regard désespéré :

\- Gaara, s'il te plaît...

Gaara lui lance un regard amusé. Le brun reprend :

\- Je te jure, à même pas dix minutes du film, j'avais déjà envie de lui cassé le nez à coups de poings.

\- Je ne te savais pas si violent... Et puis ç'aurait été une mauvaise chose. Elle aurait hurlé de douleur, tes jolies mains et les sièges auraient été tachés de sang, les urgences seraient arrivées, tu aurais été en prison pour violence... On n'aurait pas pût regarder le film dans le calme au final.

\- Vu comme ça... Tu trouves que j'ai de jolies mains ?

\- Très jolies. »

Gaara caresse le dos de la main de Sasuke avec son pouce.

* * *

Finalement ils quittent le café après une demi heure à déguster leur boisson en silence. Ils ne se reparlent que pour se souhaiter la bonne soirée, quand ils arrivent devant chez Gaara. Sasuke reprend son chemin jusqu'à chez lui.

Après s'être déchaussé, il se dirige directement dans sa chambre.

À peine s'est-il allongé sur son lit, un livre à la main, qu'Itachi entre (sans frapper, évidemment) et s'allonge à côté de lui :

« - Alors ! Raconte moi ! Le film était bien ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Vous avez fait des cochonneries dans le noir ? Vous vous êtes protégés, rassure moi ?! Je t'en prie, dis moi que vous vous êtes protégés ! »

Sasuke fixe son frère quelques secondes.

Un hurlement retentit dans la maison. Mikoto, en train de cuisiner le repas du soir, commence à s'inquiéter.

Sasuke vient dans la cuisine se servir un verre de jus d'orange. Elle hausse les épaules et continue de couper les tomates.

* * *

 **De : Sasuke**

 **À : Gaara**

 _ **Finalement, un nez aura quand même été cassé aujourd'hui.**_


	4. Bouba, mon petit ourson

**Bonjour ! Comment allez vous ? Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents ! C'est ma petite fierté x) Bref.**

 **Pour être honnête, ce chapitre a été très bizarre (mais néanmoins très agréable) à écrire. A la base je voulais faire quelque chose de plus sérieux, avec un tout autre thème, mais j'ai laisser mon inspiration me guider, du coup... Voilà. C'est partit en cacahuète, j'ai rien pu faire x)**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Bouba, mon petit ourson**

Aujourd'hui, en ce lundi matin, Sasuke n'est pas de bonne humeur. A vrai dire, il n'a pas dormi les deux dernières nuits. En effet, Itachi, n'ayant _pas beaucoup_ apprécié s'être fait abîmer le nez, a passé tout le week-end à passer l'aspirateur. En chantant le générique de Bouba qu'il avait mis sur sa chaîne stéréo, au volume maximum.

C'est donc _légèrement_ sur les nerfs qu'il arrive au lycée.

 _Bouba, Bouba, mon petit ourson,  
Tu roules et tu glisses sur la blanche, blanche, neige.  
Bouba, Bouba, fais bien attention  
De ne pas t'éloigner du chemin de ta maison. _

Bordel, il l'a dans la tête. Vu la poisse qu'il se colle, il est bon pour que ça dure toute la journée.

Au loin, il aperçoit Kiba et Naruto en pleine discussion/dispute (c'est dur à déterminer d'où il se trouve), Shikamaru, assis sur le banc, qui essaie de prolonger sa nuit, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Ino, elle même en train de discuter avec Hinata.

Il les rejoints, les salues d'un vague signe de tête accompagné d'une sorte de grognement que tout le monde a depuis longtemps appris à traduire par « bonjour », et s'assoie à côté de Hinata.

Sakura arrive quelques minutes plus tard, un grand sourire collé au visage. Sasuke entend Ino ricaner et taquiner son amie sur la couleur « tout à fait charmante » de ses joues. Et de celles de Naruto. Sasuke hausse un sourcil. Naruto et Sakura ? Vraiment ? C'est pas trop tôt.

Il regarde son portable. La sonnerie devrait retentir dans dix minutes. Il se demande bien pourquoi il est là si tôt. D'habitude il n'arrive qu'avec cinq minutes d'avance... Ah oui. Bouba. Il soupire.

« Bonjour tout le monde »

Gaara. Sasuke relève la tête et lui sourit brièvement. Le roux embrasse Hinata sur le front, comme à son habitude, avant que Kiba ne passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui annoncer que « Naruto et Sakura, c'est enfin bouclé ! 'tain ils en ont mis du temps, tu trouves pas ? ».

La sonnerie. Enfin. Sasuke adore ses amis, vraiment. Mais là maintenant, il a juste envie de _calme_.

Bon, pour le calme, on repassera. Le professeur a eu la bonne idée de leur donner un travail de groupe. Il se retrouve donc à côté de Naruto qui... fait des origamis ? Des origamis quoi...

 _Bouba, Bouba, mon petit ourson,  
Tu roules et tu glisses sur la blanche, blanche, neige.  
Bouba, Bouba, fais bien attention  
De ne pas t'éloigner du chemin de ta maison. _

Un rire sort Sasuke de sa contemplation d'origamis (Naruto a le mérite de bien les faire) et de sa chanson mentale. Il rêve ou Gaara rit ? Il fixe la jeune fille qui converse avec son petit ami. Il ne se rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu parler plus que ça avec Gaara. C'est suspect. Gaara ne rit que rarement, et seulement avec des gens proches.

Il sent une main se poser sur la sienne. Hinata. Elle lui sourit. Il soupire. Cette fille a quelque chose de réconfortant, c'est terrifiant.

* * *

Ils ont une heure de libre avant le prochain cours. Comme il fait beau dehors, ils décident d'aller au parc près du lycée. Naruto et Sakura préviennent leurs amis qu'ils vont « faire une balade en amoureux » et Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba et Hinata partent s'asseoir dans l'herbe.

Kiba, qui habite littéralement à deux pas de là, dit qu'il va chercher son chien, histoire qu'il puisse se dégourdir les pattes. Il propose maladroitement à Hinata de l'accompagner, ce qu'elle accepte, avec un sourire attendrit. Ainsi, ils partent, laissant les deux autres jeunes hommes seuls.

 _Bouba, Bouba, mon petit ourson,  
Tu roules et tu glisses sur la blanche, blanche, neige.  
Bouba, Bouba, fais bien attention  
De ne pas t'éloigner du chemin de ta maison. _

Il est désespéré. Il n'en plus vraiment plus de cette chanson.

\- Dans la nuit noire et glacée à côté de ta sœur Frisquette,  
Tu dors et tu dois rêver que tu es le roi de la fête.  
Amandine, ta maman tremble de peur, elle s'inquiète  
Et toi dans ton canoë, avec moi tu chantes à tue-tête.

Sasuke fixe Gaara, les yeux légèrement écarquillés (pas trop non plus, il est Sasuke Uchiha quand même). Ce matin, on lui aurait dit qu'il entendrait Gaara chanter, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Le roux lui lance un petit sourire amusé :

\- Tu as conscience que tu chantonnes ça depuis ce matin ?

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela, le brun dévie de sujet :

\- Sinon vous parliez de quoi avec... Tu sais la fille qui s'est incrustée dans notre groupe...

\- Matsuri ?

\- Ouais, sûrement. Alors ?

\- De tout, de rien... Ou discutait tout simplement, rien de précis...

Sasuke fronce les sourcils. Il n'aime pas ça. Gaara semble s'en rendre compte car il demande :

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- Pas du tout. C'est simplement que je ne vous avais jamais vus parler ensemble, et comme tu es mon petit ami, je m'intéresse aux gens qui te font _rire._ »

Il insiste bien sur le dernier mot, un peu trop peut-être. Gaara lève les yeux au ciel puis s'allonge, se servant de son sac comme d'un oreiller.

 _Bouba, Bouba, mon petit ourson,  
Tu roules et tu glisses sur la blanche, blanche, neige.  
Bouba, Bouba, fais bien attention  
De ne pas t'éloigner du chemin de ta maison. _

Sasuke entend pouffer à ses côtés. D'accord, il chante sans s'en rendre compte... Ça commence à l'énerver. Gaara continu de rire doucement.

Puis Sasuke se penche et embrasse Gaara à pleine bouche. Le baiser est chaud et agréable. Jamais il n'avait autant apprécié embrasser quelqu'un. Il aurait goûté les lèvres de son petit ami plus tôt, s'il avait su que ce serait aussi bon.

Une fois le baiser rompu, le roux laisse un sourire malicieux prendre place sur ses lèvres :

\- Je devrais demander à Itachi de te faire écouter des génériques de dessins animés plus souvent... Celui de Hamtaro de préférence, je suis sûr que ce serait génial de t'entendre chanter ça...

Sasuke se laisse tomber sur le dos. Tout mais pas ça. Pitié. Quoique... Si cela lui permet d'embrasser son petit ami de la sorte... Finalement non. Il n'a pas besoin de raison pour embrasser Gaara.

Il sourit, puis rapproche son visage de celui de Gaara, pour un deuxième baiser qu'il espère aussi fougueux que le précédent.

Quand leurs lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres de distance, Gaara lui souffle :

\- Évite de me cogner les dents cette fois ci.

* * *

 **Alors ? Pas trop étrange ? x)**

 **J'avoue que ce chapitre a été _un peu_ éprouvant à écrire (le générique de Bouba est cool. Mais l'écouter en boucle, ce n'est pas la chose la plus fun que j'ai faite...).**

 **Aussi, je me dois de préciser une chose : à la base, sans pour autant détester ce couple, je n'aime pas le NaruSaku. Maiiiiiiis, j'ai un ami qui adore ce couple. Du coup, comme je suis moi même une amie dévouée *tousse* j'ai pensé que lui faire un petit clin d'œil, ce serait sympa ^^**

 **Sinon, comme d'habitude, laissez vos impressions en com' ^o^**


End file.
